Never Leave Me
by BlueStar19
Summary: PiccoloxGohan. Piccolo and Gohan start a family, but secrets are revealed and an old evil from when Goku was a kid has risen again. This enemy wants revenge, but on who exactly? Post Cell saga. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story came to my mind. So hope you enjoy. I'm still new to Dragon Ball series. Just gotten back into it so I don't know about this. I do know it is when Gohan is in High School and after the Cell saga and before Majin Buu.

 _thoughts/dreams/memories_

Pairings:

PiccoloxGohan

VegetaxBulma

GokuxChi-Chi

Warnings: kissing, mentions of mating, graphic torture, blood, violence, Vegeta caring, fluff, death, and anything else I don't remember to add.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Only FUNimation, Toei Animation, Akira Toriayama. I only own my character(s).

* * *

This was it. Today was the day he will ask Gohan to marry him. He fiddled with the ring in his gi pocket. They had been going out for over a year now. The only ones who knew were the gang, minus Chi-Chi of course. Piccolo waited patiently outside of the High School. The bell rang and students filed out. The Namekian warrior scanned the large crowd for his lover. The hybrid came out with a short girl attached to his arm. He looked uncomfortable and tried to get away. The girl, Videl, didn't let go of Gohan.

"Gohan," Videl whined. "Why won't you go out with me?"

"I told you I can't," said Gohan.

"Doesn't give me a reason," she pouted.

"I'm really busy with... my little brother and my mom. With dad gone, I have to be there for them," said Gohan.

"Well I can help you," Videl peeped.

"No. Just leave it at that," Gohan finalized. He spotted Piccolo, and walked towards him. "Hey Piccolo."

"Gohan," Piccolo greeted. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," said Gohan.

The two started to walk when Nail landed in front of them. Gohan, startled, bumped right into Piccolo. The earth-born Namekian had wished for Nail and Kami to be separate beings 3 years ago. A stoic, but grim face appeared on Nail's face.

"Nail, what is it?" asked Piccolo.

"It's your father. He was struck by another heart attack," said Nail.

"How bad is it this time?" asked Piccolo, fear tightening his chest.

"Bad. Dende said it was severe. He's doing the best he can to help. He says that Kami may not survive this time. Kami asked for your presence," Nail explained.

"Hold on Gohan," said Piccolo, grabbing his lover.

Piccolo and Nail launched into the sky and headed towards the Lookout. Gohan, once out of site of the city, flew on his own. Korin's Tower came fast into view and Piccolo shot in front of his companions. He landed on the white tiles and ran towards the weakening ki, cape flying behind him.

Dende was at Kami's side, dabbing a cool, wet cloth to his forehead. The attack was so sudden. He and the former guardian were talking when the elder made a sound of pain. Dende got worried and tried to help him. That was a few hours ago. He continued with the cloth until Piccolo came. And soon enough he did come. The warrior sat down in the chair next to the bed and grabbed his father's hand. His turban and cape came off, making it easier.

"He fell asleep not that long ago," said Dende softly.

"Will he live?" Piccolo asked.

"I'm afraid not. His heart can't keep going for much longer," said Dende. "I did all I could."

"I know. Thank you," Piccolo whispered, voice cracking.

"I'll leave you be," said Dende, taking his exit.

Piccolo didn't wish to cry, but the urge was strong. The tears formed, but did not fall. Reality came hard. Kami was dying, right in that bed with his son next to him. The warrior's heart clenched painfully, not wanting to accept the fact of his father's condition.

"F-father," Piccolo whispered.

It was another couple hours until Kami woke up. Piccolo had resumed Dende's job. He was dabbing his right cheek when ancient eyes opened. He smiled at the sight of his son.

"Piccolo," Kami said softly.

"I'm here," Piccolo said.

"I am sorry that I won't be around," Kami said.

"I don't want you to go. I want my children to have a grandfather to spoil them. I need you still. I know that I haven't been the best to you, but I can't... go on without you," Piccolo vented out. "What about the wedding? You are suppose to be there. I want you there and when I lay eggs and..."

"Shh... it'll be fine my son," Kami soothed.

"No it won't. I won't have you around to help with supporting me," the other retorted, voice cracking again.

"I promise things will be alright. I love you, always remember that," Kami whispered, his time coming to an end.

"I love you too father," said Piccolo, not wanting his father to be in anymore pain. "You can go. I don't want you to be in pain any longer."

Kami smiled softly, closing his eyes once more. Slowly, but surely, his breathing came to a halt. Piccolo let the tears come. That was it. His father had passed on to join the other former guardians of the planet.

"Father," the lone Namekian mumbled.

Piccolo got up and headed outside. Dende, Nail, Gohan, and Mr. Popo stopped talking when they caught sight of the man. Gohan walked up to Piccolo and turned his head to look at him.

"He's gone," Piccolo whispered.

"Oh Pic, I'm so sorry," said Gohan.

Piccolo looked away from his lover. The emotional pain was heavy upon him. Popo had left inside to mourn. Dende hugged Nail and cried. Gohan hugged his warrior close and pressed small kisses to his cheeks. The earth-born Namekian would wait to propose.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Nothing.

 _thoughts/dreams/memories_

Pairings:

PiccoloxGohan

VegetaxBulma

GokuxChi-Chi

Warnings: kissing, mentions of mating, graphic torture, blood, violence, Vegeta caring, fluff, death, and anything else I don't remember to add.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Only FUNimation, Toei Animation, Akira Toriayama. I only own my character(s).

* * *

~~~ 2 days later

Piccolo sat near his waterfall, staring into the deep blue water. His ring to Gohan laid next to him. It was Kami's funeral, but he didn't go. It would be too much emotionally for him. Everyone would stop by, most to give him their regards.

The power levels of the gang drew closer. Chi-Chi was among them, so his and Gohan's interaction would be limited. One by one each member touched the ground. He felt uncomfortable when they crowded around him. Well, Vegeta stayed away, wanting to speak with the Namek in private.

"Alright, let's leave him be now," Bulma ordered.

"Bulma, can Chi-Chi and the kids just leave? I wish to talk to you all," Piccolo whispered.

"Mom, does this mean we can eat now?" Goten asked.

"Yes," said Chi-Chi.

The two boys and harpy left, leaving the rest. Piccolo sighed and got to one knee in front of Gohan, bringing out the ring. Gohan gasped and stared in awe.

"Gohan, I know that today isn't the best for this. I can't wait any longer. Will you allow me to claim you as my mate? Will you marry me?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes! By the Kias I will Piccolo," Gohan said, jumping into Piccolo's arms.

The gang clapped at the proposal. Bulma declared they leave, leaving the two alone for a bit. Vegeta, however, did not leave. He grabbed Piccolo by the arm and dragged him a few yards away.

"Listen, I know you are hurting. I don't want you to feel the same I did. I'll snatch the Dragon Radar and we can wish him back. I sensed something unnatural about Kami's death. Yes he did indeed have a severe heart attack, but he was choked by unseen powers," Vegeta explained. "I thought nothing of it at first. Their ki felt so similar to yours. I don't know what it means, but I do know that there is evil waiting to strike."

"You and me will search tomorrow. For the second wish I can use it to get stronger. I don't want this evil to try anything. If it's anything like me, then it'll wait until the moment is right," said Piccolo.

"Keep your guard up," Vegeta said, blasting off.

Gohan, with his Namekian bond, heard everything. He knew that they could defeat whatever came their way. Piccolo leaned against a tree and Gohan snuggled up to his chest after straddling him.

"I want the wedding to be soon. And I want it to be in this forest. I saw a clearing that looked like it would work," said Gohan.

"Is that so? Just as long as your mother doesn't find out," said Piccolo.

"Bulma can cook the food. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu can do preparations. I'm sure Nail and Dende can help with clothing," Gohan listed off.

~~~ 1 week later

Dende laughed at Piccolo's nervousness. The older Namekian paced around in his fresh purple gi. His white cape flowed behind his trail. Piccolo still wore his usual clothing, but this time his cape and turban had silver etched into it.

"Calm down Piccolo," said Dende.

"I can't. I'm nervous because that harpy could come and ruin everything," Piccolo said.

"I'm sure that if she does, there would be nothing she can do. Gohan is going to be 18 soon," said Dende.

"You're right," said Piccolo. "I'm going to go meditate."

Piccolo blasted off the Lookout towards his waterfall. He knew that Bulma was most likely keeping Gohan away from anywhere he went. To Piccolo's surprise, Vegeta was there with a bag. He knew what it was.

"It took a while but I've found them all," the prince said.

"Thank you Vegeta. How can I ever repay you?" Piccolo asked.

"Nothing. Just use them," said Vegeta, tossing the bag.

Piccolo caught it and brought out the dragon balls. He summoned Shenron forth. The dragon rose and looked down at Piccolo.

"STATE YOUR WISH."

"I wish for my father to be brought back to life, in this very spot," Piccolo said.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. WHAT IS YOUR NEXT WISH?"

"I wish to have the power and strength as when I fused and of my sire," Piccolo said.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. I BID THEE FAREWELL."

The dragon balls glowed before shooting off in different directions. In place of the dragon, stood Kami. Piccolo felt tears prick his eyes. He rushed forward and hugged the older close to him.

"Father, you're back," Piccolo whispered.

"So it appears," said Kami.

"I've missed you so much," said Piccolo, now weeping.

"Shh... I'm here my son," said Kami.

"I feel the woman. You two enjoy yourselves. I'll see you later on tonight," said Vegeta.

"Vegeta, thank you again," Piccolo called out.

Vegeta waved him off and blasted towards Capsule Corps. He was going to keep Gohan busy until later. Kami stood back and sat down, leaning against a rock. Piccolo joined him, relishing in having his father back.

"What did Vegeta mean?" Kami asked.

"Today is mine and Gohan's wedding. We had looked for the dragon balls to bring you back. Vegeta said that someone killed you. We don't know who it is yet," said Piccolo.

"Thank you for bringing me back," said Kami. "So where will you live?"

"Here, near the waterfall. Krillin and Vegeta built the house over there. Bulma bough everything for it. She's banned anyone from seeing it until after the wedding. There's two guest bedrooms, if you wish to stay with us. We wouldn't mind," said Piccolo.

"I would love to," Kami replied.

"I know I don't say it much, but I love you dad."

"I love you too Piccolo."

~~~Capsule Corps

"You win," Gohan huffed.

"Come on, I'm hardly worked up," Vegeta taunted.

"Well you train more than me," said Gohan.

"Quit whining brat. Come on. The woman said to keep you busy till 3. You got 40 minutes left. Besides, whoever loses this round has to get the winner a week's worth of dessert. Saiyan worth," said Vegeta.

"You are on," Gohan said, getting back up.

Vegeta got into his fighting position. Gohan charged forward. The prince flew up and turned Super Saiyan. Gohan followed, also turning Super Saiyan. The two continued to spar, throwing ki blasts and punches. Gohan got sight of Videl staring up at him. This distraction had Vegeta winning the match.

"Videl, what are you doing here?" asked Gohan.

"Your mother came to me to find you. She needs you to watch Goten. What were you doing?" asked Videl.

"I win brat. I expect the prize in a day or so after tomorrow, since you'll be busy with that Namek," Vegeta sneered.

"Fine," Gohan said. "So where is Goten?"

"In the house now. You were there weren't you? With Cell in the Cell games?" Videl asked. "My father never did defeat him did he?"

"No he didn't. We didn't take credit for it. All we do is protect the earth," said Gohan. "If the whole world knew, you and your father could be miserable. The only way that he won the World Martial Arts Tournament was because we were training to defeat the androids. Your father has no ki, but we do."

"Thank you for telling me the truth," said Videl. "I best get home. Father will worry. I'll see you later at school."

"Alright," said Gohan.

"What are you so afraid of?" Vegeta questioned.

"Videl is one of my classmates. She doesn't know that I have powers," said Gohan. "I'm afraid that she will tell the whole school, then they may kick me out."

"Bah! Humans are so foolish," said Vegeta.

"Gohan! Vegeta! Come help me!" Bulma shouted, sounding distressed.

Vegeta rushed into the house, seeing his wife twisting and turning on the floor. Trunks and Goten huddled near her, trying their best to help. Vegeta pushed them out of the way and placed a hand on her forehead. His hand glowed and she ceased struggling. Bulma latched onto Vegeta, crying. The prince held onto her tightly.

"Someone was in my head," Bulma cried. "They were looking at my memories of everyone. They were studying their fighting style. Then they said that they would come in 2 years."

"Shh... it'll fine now. No one is going to hurt you. I'll make sure of it," said Vegeta. "Come on, the wedding is in a few hours. We still have to prepare."

Bulma nodded and got back to cooking. Vegeta told Gohan to go play with the boys while he met with Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha to finish up everything. Gohan was dragged outside to play a game with the two boys. They continued like that until sunset. Bulma had the boys load up the vehicle with the food and told them to meet her there to unload. Vegeta sensed them coming and made sure that they were clear to land. Once the food was all set out, the others started to show up. Gohan was dragged off by Vegeta to make sure everything still looked fine.

"I'm nervous," Gohan said.

"There's nothing to be nervous about brat. You'll have the Namek for the rest of your life," said Vegeta. "With what that shrimp told me, the Namekian bond allows them to stay together for all eternity. Nothing can break it."

"Isn't Piccolo suppose to be here now?" asked Gohan.

"I'll go get him. You stay put. I don't want the woman to start ranting," said Vegeta, taking off towards Piccolo.

The prince landed on the ground. He looked at the sight of Piccolo deep in meditation with Kami enjoying the nature around them. The older Namekian looked at Vegeta and smiled. He got up and walked toward him.

"What is he doing? He's suppose to be at the wedding," said Vegeta.

"Ah, he's been keeping an eye on Goku's wife. He doesn't want her to find out," said Kami. He turned towards the silent form. "Come on Piccolo. Vegeta says they are expecting us."

Piccolo opened his eyes and checked the sun. He swore and rushed off towards the others. He didn't realize that he had been meditating for that long. Vegeta and Kami caught up with him. Bulma ranted on Piccolo about being late and that he had to get to the alter. Piccolo stood there, waiting for his love. Gohan came out of the woods and smiled. He stood next to Piccolo and stared into his onyx eyes. Kami, surprising everyone, stood between the two.

"Piccolo, I assure you know what to do?" Kami asked. Piccolo nodded in response. He took Gohan's hand in his own and slipped on a plain silver ring.

"Gohan, I have loved you since I first met you. I didn't know it at first until I died for you. Then I knew in my heart you were the one. I take your hand now and I will keep you from harm and give you all that I can," said Piccolo.

"Piccolo, I have also loved you when I got to know you a bit more. From then I knew that I had to get you to stay in my life. You were always there for me, even when I didn't know it. I will give you all that I can," said Gohan, slipping on an identical ring to Piccolo's finger.

Kami placed his hand on their joined hands. Ki flowed into the two of them and sealed them for all life.

"You are now sealed for life. No one shall ever part you. Even in death, you shall remain together," said Kami. "Piccolo, you may now kiss him."

Piccolo stooped down and pressed a loving kiss to his love. They were now bonded for eternity. Clapping filled the air as the two pulled away. Cheers and congratulations filled their ears. Mr. Popo ran up to Kami and hugged him, glad to have him back. Bulma announced that the food could be eaten now. Lights that were strewn up in the trees and in between were lit when it got darker. Soft love music filled the air. The main songs were played by Westlife. Piccolo and Gohan slow danced in a clear spot, the gang all watching the new couple. It was indeed a good night for them all. It seemed like nothing could go wrong now that they were together. Oh how wrong the gang could be.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Nothing.

 _thoughts/dreams/memories_

Pairings:

PiccoloxGohan

VegetaxBulma

GokuxChi-Chi

Warnings: kissing, mentions of mating, graphic torture, blood, violence, Vegeta caring, fluff, death, and anything else I don't remember to add.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Only FUNimation, Toei Animation, Akira Toriayama. I only own my character(s).

* * *

It was a few days since the wedding. Piccolo was satisfied with his life. Gohan had given him as much as he could, and in turn he did the same. It was a bit awkward for the two at first during the honeymoon, given that he was asexual. Gohan however did adjust and came up with ideas to please them both. Piccolo made sure things were good with his father's room. It wouldn't be long until Piccolo decided to create an egg.

"So, do you feel it forming?" asked Kami, Nail and Dende at his side.

"I think so. My throat feels a bit odd," said Piccolo.

"It's working. It'll be a few days before you lay it. Your sire, from what you told me, forced ki to make the process speed up. That's why he aged quickly," said Dende.

"Alright. Thank you for helping me with this," said Piccolo.

"No problem. We'll be back in a few days. If anything feels wrong, contact me," said Nail.

"I will," said Piccolo.

Dende and Nail disappeared in a minute back to the Lookout. Kami smiled and rested a hand gently on his son's upper chest and lower neck. He could feel the process of the egg forming. Piccolo smiled at this action. He would surprise Gohan later with the news that he was going to have an egg. The day started to end and Kami retired for the night. Piccolo and Gohan sat around a fire, enjoying the peaceful night. Gohan sat in Piccolo's lap and leaned back.

"So anything interesting happen?" asked Gohan.

"Yes actually. Touch right here and tell me what you feel," said Piccolo, turning Gohan around and guiding his hand to his throat.

"It feels different," said Gohan.

"Yes it does. Right there is an egg. It's still growing but we'll have a son in a few days," said Piccolo.

"Really? Will it have anything from me, given you did swallow some of my coding?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know. This is the first time anyone of my species has been with another species," said Piccolo.

"Well I hope he does. Be a strong one like you and have my brains," said Gohan.

"He'll be perfect. I was thinking of naming him Kage and after that Flute," said Piccolo.

"Kage? Doesn't that mean fighter or something?" asked Gohan.

"Shadow actually. I have a feeling he'll be mine or your little shadow," said Piccolo.

Gohan snuggled up closer and rested his head under his husband's chin. They would have a family and the best part was that Chi-Chi didn't know yet. Gohan still had to live with his mother to make it not suspicious. It was a painful departure each time. What was worse was that Gohan had a year left in school and then collage. Then he'll get a job to help support his family and himself. Gohan didn't have school tomorrow, so he was able to spend the night.

Morning came too soon for the couple. Piccolo had made sure the fire was out before carrying his love to bed. Gohan whined when the sunlight hit the bed. Piccolo lightly hit him before getting up to take a shower. He started up the warm water and stripped down. The warm water felt good against his emerald green skin. He felt as if the egg went towards the water as well. Piccolo laughed and finished up. He flared his ki and beamed his normal gi on. His cape and turban sat in the closet. Gohan was already downstairs cooking himself some food. Piccolo got out a tall glass and filled it up with fresh water.

Bulma had done a great job at the housing. The water came from the lake below the water and had a heating system in it to heat up the water for showers, baths, and cooking. Gohan, while waiting for his food, was hugged from behind. A green chin rested on his shoulder. Soft kisses peppered his shoulder and neck. Gohan smiled and turned around, returning the kisses. Kami came down shortly and laughed at the two. He too got some water.

"Gohan, isn't your mother worrying about where you're at?" asked the former guardian.

"I told her I was staying over at Roshi's place for a bit," said Gohan. "She expects me to be home later on."

"Does this mean we get the whole day to ourselves?" asked Piccolo.

"Of course. Go swimming, meditate, train, relax, go for a walk," Gohan listed.

"Sounds fun," said Kami.

~~~000

"He's been with that human," a young voice said.

"Yes. Soon enough we shall get him my son," a older voice said, a bit of a rasp to it.

~~~ 7 hours later

"Goten, can you go get your brother from Master Roshi's? I got a call from his school," said Chi-Chi.

"Sure mom," said Goten.

The young hybrid raced out the door and locked onto his brother's ki. He flew near Piccolo's waterfall and looked around for his brother. Kami was near the water, looking at the refreshing liquid. He bounded up to the older man and hugged him. Kami was a bit startled, but returned the gesture.

"Hey, do you know where Gohan is? Mom wants him home. Something about school," said Goten.

"Oh... uh, well Gohan is a bit busy with Piccolo for a while. Tell your mother I will send him your way when he's ready," said Kami, cheeks flushing purple with embarrassment.

"Oh... okay. I'll go tell her," said Goten. "Thanks Kami. I'll be back when I can to visit."

"Alright little one," said Kami.

The former guardian walked inside the house and heard the moans from upstairs. He shook his head at the youngers. He got some water before sitting on the couch. He stared out the window at the birds flying around, waiting patiently for the two to finish. When they did, he knocked on their door. Piccolo opened it, only dressed in his gi pants. Gohan was taking a shower. Kami stifled a laugh and cleared his throat.

"Goten came by earlier. He informed me that Gohan is being called by his mother," said Kami.

"I'll inform him. Thank you," said Piccolo.

He shouted through the door. A loud crash was heard from the bathroom as Gohan freaked out. He finished with his shower and Piccolo beamed some clothes on him before he left with nothing on. The two Namekians stared at the half-breed running out the door.

"I will be surprised if he comes back," said Kami. "He acted like evil was on his trail."

"I'm sure he'll come back. He'll inform me what's happening through the bond," said Piccolo.

~~~000

Gohan ran through the door and to the kitchen, where his mother's voice was coming from. The woman turned to face her son. She motioned him to sit before sitting down herself.

"What's going on?" asked Gohan.

"The school called. It was about me needing to go in to speak with your teachers about you being in class," said Chi-Chi. "Want to explain to me what's going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for reading guys. Review to tell me how I'm doing.

 _thoughts/dreams/memories_

Pairings:

PiccoloxGohan

VegetaxBulma

GokuxChi-Chi

Warnings: kissing, mentions of mating, graphic torture, blood, violence, Vegeta caring, fluff, death, and anything else I don't remember to add.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Only FUNimation, Toei Animation, Akira Toriayama. I only own my character(s).

* * *

"You want the truth?" Gohan asked.

"Yes I do," said his mother.

"Fine. I have been thinking of dad during classes and what he's doing now," said Gohan. "I miss him a lot. I know that I should of killed Cell when I had the chance but I didn't. And now dad doesn't want to come back."

"Oh honey, I know you miss him. I'll tell your teachers you are dealing with some hardships," said Chi-Chi.

Gohan smiled and hugged his mother. Chi-Chi ruffled his hair and walked towards the kitchen. Goten ran outside to go play. Gohan thought for a while.

"Hey mom?" Gohan called.

"Yes," Chi-Chi asked.

"Is it alright if I visit a friend after dinner?" asked Gohan.

"If it's that demon then no," said Chi-Chi.

"Piccolo isn't a demon. He's a Namekian that has saved my life more times than I can count. I just wanted to go see how Dende was doing up on the Lookout," said Gohan.

"Alright. But you be back before midnight. You have school tomorrow," said Chi-Chi.

"Thanks mom."

After dinner Gohan told Dende to meet at Piccolo's valley. Dende agreed and brought Nail along. Piccolo and Kami could both sense the three coming back. Piccolo's heart raced at the though of seeing Gohan so soon. Dende and Nail showed up first, later followed by Gohan. The teen ran up to Piccolo and jumped up into his arms.

"I told mom I was going to the Lookout," said Gohan, "to visit Dende."

"Awe, you do remember me," said Dende.

"Of course I do. Who wouldn't?" Gohan teased.

"Well, let's just hope she doesn't find out you came here instead," said Piccolo.

"She said to be home before midnight because of school. Then afterwards I'll come home and be with my family," said Gohan.

The group spent most of the time talking around the fire. Nail and Dende would spend the night and then leave to the Lookout the next morning. Gohan still sat in Piccolo's lap and rested his head under his chin, feeling the egg form. The starts twinkled brightly with the full moon. The water shimmered and brought the night to life. Fireflies flew lazily around them.

"Alright, time for you to head home," said Piccolo.

"Don't wanna," said Gohan tiredly.

Piccolo chuckled and stood up. He took to the air to get his husband home before he got into trouble. Chi-Chi was glaring at the warrior when he came to the house and knocked, her son in his arms.

"Where's his room? He fell asleep on his way home. I found him before the wild animals could," Piccolo lied.

"That room over there," Chi-Chi gritted out.

Piccolo ducked under the doorframe into the house. He walked into Gohan's room and set him down on the bed. He took off his shoes and pulled the covers up over him. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Chi-Chi came in and hit Piccolo hard.

"What were you doing?" she demanded.

"I was telling him to sleep well. There is no need for violence. I was just leaving," Piccolo growled. "And if you injured my child, I will show you no mercy. I try to show you kindness and all you do is harm me. You're lucky I care for Gohan a lot. Without me, he would be dead right now. I was there for him when his own father wasn't. So watch yourself."

Something in his chest didn't feel right. The harpy had hit him hard at the base of his neck. He would have to have Dende and Nail check it out when he got back. The warrior quickly left with a hand on his chest. His breathing became ragged. Before he knew it, he fell to his knees in front of the others. Dende looked shocked and got to Piccolo's side.

"She hit the base of my neck. Something doesn't feel right," said Piccolo.

"It's possible she damaged the egg. I'm going to have you push some ki into it to speed up the process. I'll help you and Nail will. Kami, stay at his side and keep an eye on his heart. I can feel that this egg needs to come now or else we can lose him," said Dende.

Nail started to rub Piccolo's neck to soothe the passageway and get the fluids going. Dende put his hands on his chest and let ki flow into him. Piccolo felt his jaw unhinge and fluids come from his mouth. He felt the egg grow and come up. Kami caught his grandson before he hit the ground. Piccolo coughed roughly as his jaw went back into place and the fluids stopped. Dende examined the egg with Nail, ensuring things were fine.

"Let us hope he hatches soon. I can't tell if he was injured. The egg has been," said Nail.

"I'm going to kill the harpy," Piccolo growled.

"Let's thing rationally. We must wait to see if he will be fine," said Kami.

In a few minutes the egg started to crack. Piccolo held it carefully and willed his son to be alright. A tiny green hand broke free and pulled at the rest of his prison. Nail removed the eggshell and looked inside. Inside, a small Namekian baby curled up with purple slime. Nail took him out and looked him over. His chest seemed to be injured from the hit. It was difficult for him to breathe.

"He looks to be fine. He is having breathing issues so the damage is to the chest. It looks bad. Dende, can you heal him?" asked Nail.

"I can try," said Dende.

The younger placed a hand on the baby and tried to heal. It didn't seem to work as well as he hoped. The breathing got better, but some of the ribs were damaged and bent awkwardly. Piccolo felt tears well up at the sudden thought of his son dying. Kami rubbed soothing circles on his back to calm him.

"I did all I could. It wasn't much," said Dende.

"What about the dragon balls? Couldn't we use them to heal the damage?" asked Piccolo. "Kage doesn't deserve to die."

"I can reactivate them and we can use them," said Dende. "I can do it tomorrow."

"Good. For now, let us all sleep," said Kami.

"I'll watch Kage tonight. I want to make sure he does alright through the night," said Nail. "Piccolo, you need to sleep. You took up a lot of energy to get him here safely."

Piccolo nodded and had his father help him to his bed. Nail and Dende took the extra guest bedroom with Kage. Kami didn't sleep, but watched his son to make sure things were fine. He had a feeling that no one could stop the new parent from harming the woman.

~~~000

Gohan stretched in his bed and yawned widely. He got his clothes on and bag ready. He quickly ate some leftovers and headed off for school. He knew that it was going to be a long day. He couldn't keep his mind off of the fact that he was going to be a father. His whole mind was on his husband and the child inside of him. Videl had noticed his spacing off and wanted to know what was going on. She even noticed the ring on his finger.

"Gohan!" Videl tried again after countless times.

"What? Oh, hi Videl," said Gohan.

"What's going on? You're spacing off a lot. And don't try to lie to me. I know something is going on," said Videl. "You can't hide everything from me. I'll find out sooner or later."

"Alright. You want to know the truth, fine. But not here. Come on," said Gohan, leading the girl to an empty classroom. "Okay, I hope you're ready for this. And you must only know about this. Don't tell anyone."

"I promise," said Videl.

"I'm married to the Namekian you saw, Piccolo," said Gohan. "We are going to have a baby, a son in a few days."

"You're gay!?" Videl asked.

"In a sense yes. Nameks don't have a gender, they're asexual. But I fell in love with Piccolo when he first took me away from my home. He died for me and I knew that I had to get him back. We both recently admitted our love for each other over a year ago and now we're married," Gohan explained. "I have been thinking about him for the past few weeks. I worry about his safety if my mom ever finds out. She hates him and calls him stuff that he isn't. Both me and dad have told her that Piccolo died for me and proved he's willing to do it again. He even tries to be kind to her, but she doesn't return the favor."

"So that's why you won't go out with me. I support your choice and my lips are sealed. So do you think I can see come over today? Meet him and get to know him better?" Videl questioned.

"I don't see why not. I'll tell Piccolo later," said Gohan. "Meet me by the flagpole."

"Alright," Videl agreed.

Once the final bell rang, Gohan met up with Videl. The two walked out of the city limits and Gohan carried Videl the rest of way. Gohan would have to teach Videl how to fly later. The valley came into view, signaling their arrival. The Namekians were all outside gathered around the dragon balls. Piccolo help something in his arms, but he couldn't see it well with the wind blowing his cape.

"Piccolo, what's going on? Why are the dragon balls reactivated?" asked Gohan.

"Gohan, I will explain everything once our wish has been made," said Piccolo.

The sky became dark and clouds covered the sun. The dragon rose at Dende's command. The young Namek looked at Piccolo one last time before turning back to the dragon.

"I WILL GRANT YOU TWO WISHES."

"Shenron, we wish for the damage done to Kage to be healed," said Dende.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. WHAT IS YOUR SECOND?"

"We only need the one. Return to your slumber," Dende commanded.

The dragon disappeared and the dragon balls spread across the earth once more. Piccolo looked down at the bundle in his arms, seeing the damage fixed. He turned to face his husband, revealing the small baby. Gohan gasped and reached out, touching his son's face.

"I thought he wasn't suppose to be here for another couple days," said Gohan.

"When I put you in your bed, your mother came in and struck my neck and chest. The hit damaged the egg and hurt Kage. Nail and Dende helped bring him last night. I was going to tell you, but I got caught up in taking care of him," said Piccolo.

"He's so small. He looks just like you," said Gohan.

Kage opened his tiny eyes and stared at his other parent. He smiled and reached out for him. The teen took his son into his arms and smiled down at him.

"We have pictures of the damage and we were going to have Bulma help us with the police. What your mother did was unspeakable," said Dende.

"I'm sure that she deserves it. I don't care what she says now. I'm not leaving you," said Gohan.

"Good. This means I can sleep better," said Piccolo. He pressed a kiss to his mate. "Missed you."

"I missed you too. I was thinking about you all day," said Gohan. "Oh I forgot. Piccolo, this is Videl. She wanted to come over and get to know you a bit more."

"There's nothing to learn," Piccolo gruffed.

"Of course there is. I know that you act tough but you care deeply," said Gohan.

"Shoot. Gohan, I have to go. I totally forgot my dad needs help with stuff. I'll see you later," said Videl. "It was nice to meet you Piccolo. I'll try to swing by every now and then and we can talk."

Videl opened up a capsule car and took off. Gohan cooed down at his son, leaning against Piccolo.

"I wish I was there to see him born," said Gohan.

"Me too. Now, how about we leave him with Kami and we spend some time together?" Piccolo suggested.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for reading guys. Keep it up.

 _thoughts/dreams/memories_

Pairings:

PiccoloxGohan

VegetaxBulma

GokuxChi-Chi

Warnings: kissing, mentions of mating, graphic torture, blood, violence, Vegeta caring, fluff, death, and anything else I don't remember to add.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Only FUNimation, Toei Animation, Akira Toriayama. I only own my character(s).

* * *

"He's growing up so much," said Gohan, resting his head on Piccolo's chest.

Kami had set his staff down and held both of Kage's hands, helping him walk. The little Namekian wobbled and fell but he always got right back up. He was determined, must of taken after both his parents. Piccolo looked down and wrapped his hands around Gohan's stomach. He pressed a brief kiss to his head and resumed watching his son. Kami had let go on his hands and coaxed Kage towards him. Stepping on unsteady feet, Kage hobbled towards his grandfather.

"Gimpa," Kage laughed, falling into his grandfather's arms.

"Good job Kage," Kami praised. Kage pointed to his parents. "Go get them."

"Da! Pa!" Kage gurgled as he wobbled towards his parents.

Piccolo scooped up the younger and nuzzled his stomach. Kage laughed loudly and hugged Piccolo around his neck. Gohan laughed and got up. He had to get ready for Dende and Nail to show up. They wanted to check up on Kage to make sure he was alright. Mr. Popo would be joining them to visit Kami.

"It's almost time for them to show up," said Gohan. He looked in another direction. "Uh... the whole gang seems to be coming for a visit."

"Bulma must of decided for a get together again," said Piccolo.

"Must be it," said Gohan.

Soon enough the whole gang did appear. Gohan was greeted wildly. Piccolo walked up to his husband and showed Kage to the others. Bulma went all out and took the baby into her arms and started to coo at him. Nail scowled and took the baby from her and checked him over.

"Wow, I didn't know you two had a kid already," said Bulma.

"We need your help with the police. It was because of Chi-Chi that he was brought into this world early. She hit Piccolo where he was growing and it damaged him. Luckily he seems to be completely healed," said Dende. "We got evidence of what happened."

"That woman has no respect. I'll help with the case. Child abuse is something I don't allow," said Vegeta.

"Kage doesn't seem to notice what happened. He's growing just fine. Soon he'll be like any kid," said Piccolo. "He's going to be a fine warrior. He's already trying to take me down. He 'took' down Kami and thinks he's the strongest there is."

"Must take after you," said Roshi.

Piccolo nodded and watched as his son toddled around the guests and making his way to him. Piccolo scooped the little boy up and held him above his head. Kage laughed and soaked in the attention like a sponge to water. Piccolo found himself not caring what the others thought of him. The only thing that mattered was that his son was doing well and had a good life, unlike his own.

"Da!" Kage shouted.

Piccolo brought him down to his chest and started tickling the little boy. Kage squirmed and laughed louder. His joy brought smiles to everyone.

~~~ 4 months later

Kage was growing at a normal speed. He was now like Gohan when Piccolo first got him. His knowledge grew when he was taught by his father. Piccolo took control of his training. He was improving well in both categories. The next World Martial Arts Tournament wasn't until another 3 years so he was good in time. He would be fighting in it. Piccolo and Kami sat outside watching him play.

"He's growing so much," said Kami.

"Just like me. In no time he'll be full grown," said Piccolo.

"He'll end up a great protector like you and the others. I know that he'll protect this planet and beyond," said Kami.

"Gohan's on his way," said Piccolo, looking towards the sky.

Kage felt his father's ki as well. He met him halfway, laughing along with him. Gohan floated down and met up with Piccolo. He briefly kissed him before heading towards the house. He set Kage down for him to continue to play.

"I'm going to get my homework done. It shouldn't take long. I don't want mom to get mad. She'll ground me and then I can't come visit," said Gohan.

"Alright love," said Piccolo. "Afterwards I think we need a nice walk through the forest."

Kage grabbed Kami's hand and dragged him towards the water to play. Kami splashed a bit of water at his grandson, hiding a chuckle under his breath. Piccolo wandered off to the forest to gather some more firewood. His mind stayed on Gohan and the little family they had. He planned on having more when Kage was a little older. There was a sudden pain in his chest. Piccolo looked down, seeing a knife lodged into his chest with a very angry Chi-Chi behind it. How he couldn't sense her ki he would never know.

"Where is my son?" Chi-Chi growled.

Blood filled the warrior's mouth, making it impossible to answer. The woman yanked the knife free and attacked. Piccolo couldn't find the energy to attack back, the blood loss making it difficult to stay awake. He sent out a distress flare for anyone nearby. He knew Gohan and Kami would get the message and possibly his son. To his surprise, Vegeta was the one to show up. The Saiyan prince grabbed Chi-Chi by her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"And what do you think you're doing here?" asked Vegeta.

Chi-Chi didn't say anything. She was too afraid of what the prince would do to her. Piccolo let himself fall and he stayed there, feeling his blood pour out quickly. He could faintly hear Gohan and Kami shouting his name. Small hands touched his face. Kage's blurred face came into view.

"Daddy! Father, daddy is hurt. He's losing a lot of this sticky stuff," said Kage.

"Piccolo, do you think you can hold on until we get you to Dende?" asked Gohan. Piccolo barely nodded. "Alright. I'm going to try to go safely but quickly. Kage, stay with grimpa until I get back. Vegeta, take her to the police. Tell them what happened."

"They are going to want proof of the damage. Take him to Bulma. She'll put him on life support until Dende can get there and the police are done," said Vegeta.

"Alright, I know this will hurt but I need you to bare with me," said Gohan.

"Father, is daddy going to be ok?" asked Kage, tears already dripping down his face.

"Father? You're a father? You're married to him?" Chi-Chi asked.

"He will be fine. Dende will take good care of daddy alright? Kami, follow along. I don't want Kage to be far from my sight," said Gohan.

~~~000

"Woman! Get the police!" Vegeta shouted, landing on the front lawn of his home.

"What for?" asked Bulma.

"Kakarot's wife just attacked the Namek for no reason," said Vegeta.

"Fine," said Bulma. She caught sight of the green man. "Oh gosh, go take him to my lab. Here, take the phone and talk to them."

Vegeta snatched the phone away and headed off. Gohan rushed with Bulma to the lab. Piccolo's breathing was extremely shallow and could hardly be heard. Gohan could feel his life slipping away. Kami and Kage followed behind and stayed a safe distance. He took the boy to a room where they could wait in. Vegeta came storming in and looked at the two Namekians waiting. He felt a sting of pity towards Kage the most. He was barely a few month and could already lose his parents. He remembered hearing Dende say something about the bond they share can take both.

"Daddy! My toy broke again!" a very high girl shouted.

A small girl came running in with a princess doll in her hand. The head was detached. Krillin's and 18's girl, Marron, ran behind the little blue-haired girl. Both were dressed up in pink princess dresses. Vegeta squatted down to get closer to his daughter. He fixed the toy easily and stood straight again.

"Thank you daddy! Hey where's mom? I'm getting hungry," said Bra.

"She's busy helping someone. Ask grandma to make you something. I have to help your mother," said Vegeta.

"Ok daddy," said Bra.

Both girls ran inside the house to get something to eat. Vegeta knelt down in front of Kage.

"Your father will be alright, I promise. He's strong and will fight to stay with you. I'm sure he doesn't wish to die again," said Vegeta.

"Die? What does that mean?" Kage asked.

"It means they are no longer alive," said Vegeta. "Just keep your hopes up. It sounds like the police are here. I'm going to go deal with the one who attacked him. Be good."

Kage turned his thoughts back to his parents. He could lose them to death and leave him as an orphan. The only real family he would have would be his uncle and grandpa. Kami pulled his grandson into his lap and hummed softly. Kage slipped peacefully into a restless sleep.

"Please Piccolo, live," said Kami.


End file.
